"Worst Cooks in Wawanakwa" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- START -- 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the beach, where Don stands in front of the campers assembled in a line* 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: Chef Hatchet will be out of the kitchen all day today. 15:01 <@Don|Sugar> D: In lieu of him, you'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me, Don, your host. :D 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: The winners get a reward and the losers will send somebody home. 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: Each team will appoint a head chef to oversee the cooking. 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: Floating Salmon, as the winners of our last challenge... 15:02 <@Don|Sugar> D: *tosses Samey a green recipe book* 15:02 <@Samey3> *catches recipe book* 15:03 <@Don|Sugar> D: You'll be preparing pineapple skewers for your appetizer, ribs for the entrée, and citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambé for dessert! 15:03 <@Don|Sugar> S: Citrus maca-who now? 15:03 <+Rodney|> .. What's an en-tree? 15:03 * Amy13 groans silently. 15:03 <@Don|Sugar> D: *tosses Leonard a red recipe book* 15:04 <+Leonard09> *fails to catch it* 15:04 <@Don|Sugar> D: As for the Confused Bears, you'll make antipasto for the appie, a spaghetti and meatball main course, and classic custard tarts to wrap it up. 15:04 <+Ella|> Ooh, custard! I love baking! :D 15:04 <@Don|Sugar> D: *walks over to a large commercial truck stocked with dozens of food items* 15:04 <@Don|Sugar> D: All the ingredients you need are in this delivery truck! 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: Get everything you can and make your way to the kitchen to start cooking. 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: Oh, and before I forget. 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: On each side of the kitchen, you will find a small jug of sauce that you MUST incorporate into your team's dessert. 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: The liquid in this vial will not be made known to you until the end of the challenge... 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: And if I were you, I wouldn't use any of the stuff in the kitchen! 15:05 <@Don|Sugar> D: Who knows what Chef Hatchet stocks in there? 15:06 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears entering the kitchen from the west side* 15:06 <+Scarlett|> I think, obviously, I should be head chef 15:06 <+Scarlett|> After all, baking is child's play and I have the most intellectual capacity out of anyone here 15:06 <+Sky15> Uh, what's that supposed to mean? We're all smart on this team. 15:06 <+Sky15> And I've done a lot of ACTUAL cooking in my time, so I'm pretty fluent in that avenue. 15:07 <+Sky15> What are your qualifications to be head chef, besides being "smart"? @Scarlett 15:07 <+Scarlett|> I.. well, I... 15:07 <+Shawn|> I think Sky should be head chef! 15:07 <+Jasmine|> I second that notion. 15:07 * Scarlett| scoffs 15:08 <+Scarlett|> Fine. 15:08 <+Scarlett|> But if we lose, you know who to blame 15:08 * Ella| claps 15:08 <+Ella|> Congratulations Sky! 15:08 <+Leonard09> I think it would have been wiser if I was head chef 15:09 <+Leonard09> I'll have you know,my Roon Escape cooking level is 67... 15:09 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon entering the kitchen from the east side* 15:09 <+Dave618> So, who wants to be head chef? 15:09 * Rodney| burps loudly. 15:09 <+Rodney|> Well I know how to eat well, does that count for a chef? 15:10 <@Samey3> *smiles at Topher* 15:10 <+Topher|> With a face like this, it'd be a crime to leave me with the grunt work. I should take the lead! :D 15:10 <@Don|Sugar> S: Ooh, okay! 15:10 <@Don|Sugar> S: I can be yer taster! 15:10 <@Amy13> I don't have any objections to that. 15:10 <+Beardo|> *makes a ding noise in approval* 15:11 * Dave618 rolls eyes. 15:11 <+Dave618> Fine. 15:11 <+Dave618> But don't mess it up, pretty boy. 15:11 <@Samey3> Can I make the ribs? 15:11 <@Samey3> I know how to make really good ones! 15:12 <+Topher|> Beardo and Dave, you're on the cake. 15:12 <+Topher|> Amy and Rodney, you take the skewers. 15:12 <+Topher|> Samey and Sugar, you guys are on ribs! 15:12 <+Rodney|> Don't worry, captain! 15:12 <+Rodney|> I'll make the best skewers ever! *burps again* 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> S: Huh? 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> S: But... 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> S: I wanted to work on the flam-bee with Rodney. 15:13 <@Samey3> Don't worry Sugar. If you need help on the ribs, I'm here. 15:13 <@Don|Sugar> S: *growls at Topher* 15:14 <@Don|Sugar> S: (conf) That Topher has some nerve stickin' me on ribs after I REQUESTED to work on the flam-bee. Us country folk know all about lightin' stuff on fire! Who does he think he is anyway? :@ 15:14 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears on the west side of the kitchen* 15:14 * Jasmine| carefully works on the antipasto 15:14 <+Shawn|> You ever made this before, Jasmine? 15:14 <+Jasmine|> Not... exactly. 15:14 <+Jasmine|> How hard can it be though, right? 15:15 <+Jasmine|> I think the two of us can figure it out. :) 15:15 <+Shawn|> Yeah, we are the survivalists, after all. :D 15:15 <+Shawn|> (conf) If danger poses a threat, Jasmine and I are the only two people on this island who could right away set into survival mode! Man I'll tell you, that girl has serious skills. I'm impressed... 15:15 <+Scarlett|> Ella, please refer to the recipe book. 15:15 <+Scarlett|> Each tart should have the same amount of custard! 15:16 <+Ella|> It's fiiine, Scarlett! 15:16 <+Ella|> Our heart will LEAD us to the right amount of custard. <3 15:16 <+Ella|> ♫ Filling a tart is no prob, cause Scarlett and Ella have the job! ♫ 15:16 <+Scarlett|> *mutters under her breath* Idiot... 15:16 <+Leonard09> So,sky! I'll take the spaghetti and you take the meatballs? 15:17 <+Sky15> Already on it! 15:17 <+Sky15> *takes pot of meatballs and backs away* 15:17 * Scarlett| backs up into Sky 15:17 <+Sky15> *accidentally pours the meatball sauce onto Scarlett* 15:17 <+Sky15> Oops! 15:18 <+Scarlett|> My... my clothes 15:18 <+Scarlett|> You did that on purpose :@ 15:18 <+Sky15> What? No, I didn't! 15:18 <+Leonard09> Uh oh 15:18 * Jasmine| turns head to see Scarlett implode. 15:19 <+Shawn|> Uh...everything okay over there? 15:19 <+Scarlett|> She just spilled her sauce all over me! 15:19 <+Sky15> By accident. :s 15:19 <+Leonard09> Don't worry Scarlett! 15:19 <+Leonard09> A quick clean up spell will fix you right up! 15:20 <+Scarlett|> I don't need a spell, I need a shower and another set of clothes 15:20 <+Scarlett|> Thanks, Sky! >.> 15:20 * Scarlett| storms out 15:20 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon on the east side of the kitchen* 15:20 * Amy13 watches Scarlett exit and smirks. 15:21 <@Amy13> Hmmm... 15:21 <@Amy13> I'm just gonna be right back, guys. :D 15:21 * Amy13 slips out of the room. 15:21 <@Samey3> *takes a taste of the rib sauce* Ooh, this tastes really good. 15:21 * Topher| sniffs ribs. 15:22 <@Samey3> I mean, unless you don't like them Topher... 15:22 <+Topher|> What are you talking about?! 15:22 <+Topher|> They smell excellent! 15:22 <+Topher|> Coming along well Sammy. Great job, Sugar! :D 15:22 <@Don|Sugar> S: Oh, I know they're great. 15:22 <@Don|Sugar> S: I'd make anything great. 15:23 <@Don|Sugar> S: Especially that flam-bee. 15:23 <@Don|Sugar> S: Which I SHOULD'VE been makin'. :@ 15:23 <+Topher|> We've been over this. 15:23 <+Topher|> I'm the head chef, so you do the cooking and I do the tasting. 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: Oh yeah?! 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: Wanna taste my basting sauce? :@ 15:24 <@Don|Sugar> S: *shoves in in Topher's face* 15:24 * Topher| runs out screaming. 15:24 <+Topher|> Not the face!!! 15:25 <@Samey3> (conf) Okay, I have to admit when Topher complimented my ribs, that was really cool. And ok don't tell Amy I said this, but he is pretty cute. <3 15:25 <+Topher|> (conf) *staring at himself in a mirror* I have to admit, I am pretty cute. ;) 15:25 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Scarlett taking a shower in the communal washrooms* 15:25 * Amy13 tiptoes into the washrooms. 15:26 <+Scarlett|> *while taking a shower* Lousy Sky and her lousy meatball sauce! 15:26 <+Scarlett|> She'll regret this eventually... 15:26 * Amy13 grabs Scarlett's glasses from the bench by her shower stall. 15:26 <@Amy13> Yes! >:D 15:26 <@Amy13> *laughs evilly* 15:26 * Scarlett| hears Amy laughing. 15:27 <+Scarlett|> What was that? 15:27 <@Amy13> Oh, nothing! 15:27 <@Amy13> I mean-- CRAP. 15:27 * Amy13 dashes outside with Scarlett's glasses. 15:27 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears on the west side of the kitchen* 15:27 * Ella| has birds surrounding her, helping her fill the tarts 15:28 * Jasmine| continues to work on the antipasto, until she accidentally cuts her finger. 15:28 <+Jasmine|> Agh! 15:28 <+Shawn|> Jasmine! 15:28 <+Shawn|> You okay? 15:28 <+Jasmine|> I... I'm fine, it's just a little cut... 15:29 * Shawn| grabs a bandage out of pocket and wraps it around her finger 15:29 <+Shawn|> Here, hold still 15:29 <+Jasmine|> Thanks Shawn. :) 15:29 <+Jasmine|> And hey, impressive planning! 15:29 <+Shawn|> Always come prepared, right? 15:30 * Scarlett| storms in without her glasses and points at Leonard 15:30 <+Scarlett|> SKY! I know what you did. 15:30 <+Leonard09> .... 15:30 <+Scarlett|> You think you're so clever, but I NEVER misplace my belongings! 15:30 <+Scarlett|> You are a thief :@ 15:30 <+Leonard09> Um,Scarlett...Sky's on your left... 15:31 <+Scarlett|> Wherever she is, she stole my glasses! 15:31 <+Shawn|> Whoa, hang on a sec. 15:31 <+Shawn|> Sky's been here the whole time, no way she could've stolen them. 15:31 <+Jasmine|> Yeah Scarlett, just relax for a second. 15:31 <+Scarlett|> Relax? RELAX?! 15:32 <+Scarlett|> Hard to relax when you're on a team with A BUNCH OF MORONS! 15:32 <+Ella|> :o 15:32 <+Scarlett|> Miss bossy control freak, a zombie obsessed maniac, a delusional wizard roleplayer, a ten foot tall sack of simple... 15:32 <+Scarlett|> And whatever you call THAT! *points to Ella* 15:32 <+Leonard09> I'm only 5'8".... 15:33 <+Jasmine|> I believe that jab was at me, Leonard. 15:33 <+Scarlett|> You know what, forget it! 15:33 <+Scarlett|> Let's just get through this challenge so I don't have to see any of you at tonight's elimination 15:33 * Scarlett| walks over to the counter and grabs what she believes is cinnamon 15:33 * Scarlett| adds the powder to the dessert 15:34 <+Ella|> I don't want to quarrel, Scarlett, but... 15:34 <+Ella|> Are you even sure that's the right ingredient? 15:34 <+Scarlett|> Of course it is, you loon! 15:34 <+Scarlett|> I am the smartest one here 15:34 <+Scarlett|> I KNOW what I'm doing. :@ 15:35 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Don and the campers standing in the main lodge, where the teams' dishes have been placed on two respective tables* 15:35 <@Don|Sugar> D: Awesome work today, guys. 15:35 <@Don|Sugar> D: Everything here looks scrumdiddlyumptious! 15:35 <@Samey3> Great job everyone 15:35 <+Topher|> ;) 15:35 <+Rodney|> :D 15:36 <@Don|Sugar> D: It looks SO good that, despite what we initially planned... 15:36 <@Don|Sugar> D: The producers and I have decided you should be eating your OWN food! 15:36 <@Don|Sugar> D: That means each team will have to scarf down a plate of their own three-course meal. 15:36 <@Don|Sugar> D: And the sauces I mentioned earlier? Glad you asked, even though you didn't... 15:36 <+Scarlett|> Oh no... 15:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: The Confused Bears were given a jug of my own invention: blended cockroach juice. 15:37 <+Sky15> Ew... 15:37 <+Leonard09> Gadzooks! 15:37 <+Jasmine|> Oh, that's just vile! 15:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: Not to mention, your teammate Scarlett added something of her own to your dish. 15:37 <@Don|Sugar> D: And it was itching powder. xD 15:38 <+Scarlett|> What?! 15:38 <+Scarlett|> I-I did no such thing! 15:38 * Sky15 smacks forehead. 15:38 <@Don|Sugar> D: Actually, you did, after you "lost" your glasses. 15:38 <@Don|Sugar> D: Maybe next time, look into buying some contacts. 15:39 <+Scarlett|> >:( 15:39 <+Dave618> What do you think was in our sauce? :s 15:39 <@Don|Sugar> D: Well Dave, the Floating Salmon received a blended puree of Chef's mystery meat. 15:39 <+Rodney|> What could be wrong about meat? 15:39 * Dave618 starts twitching. 15:40 <+Dave618> C-Chef's...mystery...meat? 15:40 * Dave618 vomits in mouth. 15:40 <@Don|Sugar> D: Okay, that was dramatic. :| 15:40 <@Don|Sugar> D: Regardless Dave, you'll still have to compete with your team. 15:40 <@Don|Sugar> D: On your marks, get set, and SCARF! 15:41 * Rodney| scarfs down those ribs like he hasn't eaten. 15:41 <+Beardo|> *eats meal* 15:41 * Scarlett| takes small bites. 15:41 * Dave618 nitpicks at plate. 15:41 <+Dave618> Euggghhh... 15:42 <@Don|Sugar> S: *wolfs down the pineapple skewers with sticks included* 15:42 * Jasmine| starts chowing down on antipasto 15:42 * Ella| bites into tart 15:42 <+Ella|> Eeek! 15:42 * Ella| begins itching uncontrollably 15:43 <+Scarlett|> *throat starts itching* 15:43 <+Scarlett|> Gah, I can't eat it anymore!!!! 15:43 <+Dave618> This dish alone goes against 10 health code violations! 15:43 <+Rodney|> Do it for the team, Dave! 15:43 * Dave618 gulps 15:44 * Dave618 quickly swallows down the rest of his plate. 15:44 <@Don|Sugar> D: And the Floating Salmon have floated to the finish line! 15:44 <@Don|Sugar> D: Congratulations to today's big winners. 15:44 <+Rodney|> Woohoo! 15:44 <+Topher|> Nice job team! 15:45 <+Beardo|> *high fives Rodney* 15:45 * Amy13 slaps Samey in the face. 15:45 <@Samey3> Ow! 15:45 <@Amy13> Oops! Sorry. 15:45 <@Amy13> You should've been open for that high-five, sis. 15:46 <@Amy13> *giggles* 15:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: Tonight, the Floating Salmon have earned a luxurious mobile shower to wash off all the gross-osity this challenge had to offer. 15:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: And the Bears will be sent to the campfire ceremony, where one of them will be going home. 15:46 <@Don|Sugar> D: ... Again. 15:46 <+Sky15> I think we all know who was responsible for that loss. 15:47 * Sky15 glares at Scarlett. 15:47 <+Scarlett|> This is not fair! 15:47 <+Scarlett|> Someone sabotaged our chances! 15:47 * Scarlett| gets up. 15:47 <+Scarlett|> And I think I know who it was.... 15:48 <@Amy13> :o 15:48 <+Scarlett|> I'd recognize that laugh anywhere, it was one of the twins! 15:48 * Amy13 scoffs. 15:48 <@Amy13> I don't know what you're talking about, but me and my sister are completely innocent here. 15:48 <@Amy13> Aren't we, Samey? 15:49 <@Samey3> Ummm 15:49 <@Samey3> I mean I don't think we did anything 15:49 <+Scarlett|> Don't play dumb with me! 15:49 <+Scarlett|> One of you stole my glasses! 15:49 <@Amy13> Wait, you mean THESE glasses? 15:50 * Amy13 pulls them out of her back pocket. 15:50 <+Leonard09> :0! 15:50 <@Don|Sugar> S: Sweet mother of mustard! 15:50 <@Amy13> I found them on our side of the kitchen. 15:50 <@Amy13> I was going to return them, I just didn't know whose they were... 15:51 <@Amy13> Jeez, Scarlett. 15:51 <+Scarlett|> Huh?!!? But.. 15:51 <+Jasmine|> You need to start getting your mouth in check, Scarlett. 15:51 <+Leonard09> *shakes head* Seriously 15:51 <@Samey3> (conf) Ok there is no way Amy found those glasses and didn't know whose they were. She's up to something, I can just tell and I sure hope this doesn't end badly for Scarlett... :s 15:52 <@Don|Sugar> *scene flashes over to the Confused Bears at the campfire ceremony* 15:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. 15:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: There are only five marshmallows on this plate. 15:52 <@Don|Sugar> D: The first marshmallow goes to Shawn. 15:52 * Shawn| catches marshallow 15:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: Ella... 15:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: Jasmine! 15:53 <@Don|Sugar> D: Aaaaaaaaand Sky. 15:53 * Sky15 jumps up to catch her marshmallow. 15:53 * Scarlett| pushes her glasses up her nose 15:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: Leonard and Scarlett, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. 15:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: Scarlett, you accused your teammates of sabotaging you all day, and then put itching powder in your dessert. 15:54 <@Don|Sugar> D: And Leonard, uh, well... you're annoying. 15:54 <+Leonard09> Excuse you! 15:54 <+Scarlett|> Oh please, I think we all know who's going home 15:55 <+Scarlett|> I'd like to say you played a good game Leonard, but unlike Sky here, I'm not a liar :D 15:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: Nope! 15:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: But you are a loser, because Leonard's safe tonight! 15:55 <@Don|Sugar> D: *tosses Leonard his marshmallow* 15:55 <+Leonard09> *sighs in relief* 15:56 <+Scarlett|> I beg your pardon?! 15:56 <+Scarlett|> This... 15:56 <+Scarlett|> This is absurd! 15:56 <+Sky15> Really? 15:56 <+Sky15> I'd say it was pretty accurate. 15:57 <+Jasmine|> (conf) I have no idea what Scarlett was thinking. She can't pick on everyone on our team and expect us to keep her around. She has a LOT to learn about the real world, I reckon. 15:57 <@Don|Sugar> *screen flashes over to Scarlett sitting in the Flush of Shame* 15:57 <+Scarlett|> You're all morons! 15:57 <+Scarlett|> Voting off your smartest player... 15:57 <+Scarlett|> You will all pay for this indecency! 15:58 <+Leonard09> Smartest player? 15:58 <+Leonard09> Hello...I'm standing right here... 15:58 <@Don|Sugar> D: *flushes Scarlett down* 15:58 <@Don|Sugar> D: Man, was she annoying! 15:58 <@Don|Sugar> D: Bet you guys are glad you got rid of her. 15:59 <+Sky15> (CONF) TWO losses in a row. And for what? A stuck-up brainiac that can't tell itching powder from cinnamon. Thankfully, we won't have to deal with her any longer. 15:59 <@Amy13> (conf) Ooh. I can't believe they actually sent Scarlett home... she was their smartest player, and now, she's five feet deep in a toilet! *giggles* That was way too easy. 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: Who's going home next? 15:59 <@Don|Sugar> D: Find out next time! 16:00 <@Don|Sugar> -- END -- W W W